


bad language

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Pekoyama Peko, CGRE Regressor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Carer Peko, F/M, Fluff, Like. Once tho, Little Fuyuhiko, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Swearing, it’s cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 26 Prompt: Character A swears while regressed. Character B is not amused. Or impressed.]Realizing he’s trying to cute his way out of this, Peko sighs heavily and shakes her head at him. Not going to work.…not this time, at least.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Regressuary 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	bad language

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is diSGUSTINGLY SOFT okay wahee this is great eNJOY LMAO

“Fuck!” There’s a brief pause, and Fuyuhiko looks over at Peko with big eyes, seeming to realize he messed up, speaking again in a soft, timid voice. “Uh oh?”

“Uh oh.” Peko confirms, sighing at the regressor and giving him a very much unimpressed look. “That’s a bad word, Fuyuhiko. You know you’re not supposed to swear when you’re little.”

Fuyuhiko pouts at her, whining softly. “I know. But-!”

“No buts.” Peko cuts him off firmly. “That’s against the rules we agreed on, baby. You know this.” 

The pout gets a little more intense, and Fuyuhiko whines at her. “Mama…”

Realizing he’s trying to cute his way out of this, Peko sighs heavily and shakes her head at him. Not going to work.

…not this time, at least.

“Corner. Now.” She orders calmly, and watches as Fuyuhiko’s shoulders slump, raising an eyebrow at him when he whines loudly in complaint, hugging his stuffie and refusing to move. 

_ Well, _ Peko muses to herself, shifting to face him, leaning forward, sighing again, more lightly this time.  _ It’s not like it’ll be hard to convince him to work with me.  _

“ _ Fuyu _ .”

Fuyuhiko scrambles to obey at the stern tone, whimpering quietly and hesitating, clearly debating between picking if he wants his stuffie or his pacifier with him while he’s in the corner. 

Peko watches him debate, and hums to herself thoughtfully. Well, it wasn’t like one swear word was a massive offense.

“You can take both. This time. Okay, little prince?” She says evenly, and watches Fuyuhiko relax noticeably. He picks up the soft grey bear, shoves his pacifier back into his mouth, and trots to the corner, settling down on his knees on the soft rug they have there, hugging the stuffie to his chest. 

“You’ll be there for a minute and a half. That seem fair?” Peko asks, and gets a nod in response after a moment of hesitation. She sets the timer on her phone, and gets back to reading, but keeping her body facing Fuyuhiko. 

Fuyuhiko is very good this time. He only moves to redistribute his weight, only to readjust how he was settled. As soon as the timer goes off on Peko’s phone, he jumps to his feet and stretches, then rubs his knees with a dramatic huff that Peko smiles at, because he always does that when he wasn’t super affected by the punishment. 

“Come here, baby.” Peko calls, beckoning Fuyuhiko over. The boy trots over to her loyally, and allows her to quickly check his knees. There’s nothing bad, just some mild imprints from the rug fibers. 

“Now, what have we learned, little prince?” Peko asked, standing up and cupping Fuyuhiko’s cheek. The little paused, pulling out his pacifier and speaking with a grin. 

“No saying fuck!”

Sigh. 

“Fuyuhiko…”

“Oops… sorry mama…”

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation’s on to protect against hate/neg comments!! Thank u sm for reading!! :D <3


End file.
